Let the Games Begin
by Sophia Lorelei Zabini
Summary: Dumbledore is at it again! McGonagall, as the headmistress, locked all the eighth years in the ROR for the weekend on his orders to play... BONDING GAMES? How will they survive?
1. Instructions

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic so no hate ok? But I do like constructive criticism, so review if there is anything wrong. Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Theodore Nott, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson**

 ****Fred never died in my story, I would never be able to do that. Neither did Sirius or Snape, and Lavender has scars now, but she didn't die. The other deaths are canon.**

 ****Luna and Ginny are 8** **th** **years because they were smart enough to get bumped up a grade. Fred and George came back because their mom made them, and Katie and Angelina returned so their boyfriends wouldn't be alone.**

"Dammit! Why won't this fucking door open?"

"Oh, Granger, language! Don't want anyone to this you're anything but a prude now do you?"

"Shut up Malfoy! I don't see you trying to get us out of here!"

Hermione Granger was livid. It was the first Saturday of school and all of the returning eighth years were told by Headmistress McGonagall to go to the Room of Requirement. Once they had all entered the door slammed shut. That was an hour ago, at one in the afternoon. Hermione had used every spell she knew to try and open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Hey guys," Ron shouted from across the room, "Get over here. McGonagall left a note!"

Everyone crowed around him to see the note. It read:

 _Thank you all for coming this morning. I am sure you would like to know why you are here. You have Dumbledore to thank for that, this was all his idea. He believes that if you all spend some time bonding with each other, you will get along better._

 _The door will be locked until you have finished the instructions included. Don't worry about not having what you need, the room will provide it for you, and I will have the elves send some food up at meal times. As it is Saturday, the instructions should be able to be completed by Sunday night. You will not miss any classes._

 _Instructions: You must play all of the following games. I trust you will know all the rules and play fairly and appropriately. Have fun!_

 _Truth or Dare (everyone gets asked at least once)_

 _Never Have I Ever (once around the circle)_

 _2 Truths 1 Lie (one turn each)_

 _Kiss/Marry/Kill (at least one for each person)_

 _Paranoid (twice around the circle)_

"Marvelous," remarked Blaise Zabini dryly. "Let's get started shall we?"

As he spoke, a circular fluffy hot pink rug appeared in the middle of the room. Blaise rolled his eyes and remarked, "Can it be any girlier?" In response, the rug became sparkly. Everyone laughed, and it finally changed to a plain white fluffy rug. They all gathered on the rug and sat cross-legged. Everyone sat boy-girl-boy-girl to give the circle some balance.

"Does everyone know how to play Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked. All the girls nodded the affirmative, as well as Fred and George, but the rest looked confused.

"How the hell do you two know what this is when the rest of us don't?" Harry questioned.

"Well Harry, you poor naïve little boy, we—" George began.

"—are professional pranksters." Fred said, finishing George's sentence for him.

"And as such—"

"—we make it a point to know—"

"—all the games that are prime time for pranks—"

"—such as this one," they finished together.

"Basically," Lavender cut in, "everyone takes turns picking a person and asking them 'truth or dare'. Whichever the person picks, the asker has to think of a question for the person to answer truthfully or a dare for the person to execute. But the muggle version is based off trust that the answer are truthful. In the magic version, we use veritaserum to know for sure that the truth is the truth, and before answering a truth you take a tiny sip; just enough to last one question."

Suddenly, a bottle of veritaserum appeared in the center of the rug, as though it could hear Lavender's thoughts.

"So," Ginny clapped her hands suddenly, startling the circle of people, "who wants to start?"


	2. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I forgot to do this last time but I own nothing except the plot. Only Queen J.K. Rowling owns** _ **Harry Potter**_ **. Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and for the wonderful reviews! Each one made my day!**

 ***** _ **Love Song**_ **is by Sara Bareilles**

 ****direct quote from page 458 of** _ **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

 _Last time:_

" _So," Ginny clapped her hands suddenly, startling the circle of people, "who wants to start?"_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

The room was silent as the students peered around the room, trying to telepathically force someone else to speak up. Finally, their prayers were answered.

"I will," Luna piped up in her dreamy voice. "Truth or dare, Ron?"

"Who, me?" Ron gaped, pointing to himself.

"No, the other Ron," Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "Dare me Luna."

"Hmm… I dare you to sing a sappy love song in a high-pitched voice," Luna answered. Everybody gaped at her. "Was it something I said?" she asked serenely.

"No, just… Bloody hell Luna! I didn't expect that from you! That's a Ginny-level dare!" Ron sputtered.

"Well, she learned from the best," Ginny laughed. "Ooh! Sing _Love Song*_!"

"Ugh, fine. *ahem*

 _Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

 _Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today_

 _I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

 _Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

 _I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

 _Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say_

 _I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

 _Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today_"

By this point, everyone in the room was shaking with laughter, none more than the Slytherins. Draco and Blaise were laughing so hard they were crying, Pansy fell over and was rolling on the floor, and Theo was clutching his ribs.

"Shut up!" yelled a blushing Ron in an attempt to mollify the others, "It wasn't that funny!" Despite his best efforts, no one stopped laughing for another five minutes. Ron sigh when they finally finished, "Truth or dare Harry?"

"Umm… truth," Harry replied to a cacophony of jeers.

"Are you a virgin? If not, who and when?"

"Seriously Ron!? No, alright!? I lost it in fifth year to Cho," Harry mumbled.

The only person who didn't gasp at the information was Hermione.

"You knew?" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "He came back half an hour after we did and said they only kissed, then said it was 'wet'** when we asked him about it. You didn't _really_ think he was talking about _just_ the kiss, did you?" Harry blushed redder than a Weasley.

"Ew, Hermione! I did _not_ need that picture in my head, thank you very much!" Ron yelled.

Hermione shrugged, "You asked."

Unseen by all but Blaise, Luna looked upon the exchange with jealousy.

"You like Harry, don't you?" Blaise whispered to Luna, startling an inaudible gasp from her. Harry noticed Blaise whispering in her ear and glared at Blaise. Only Blaise noticed this and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. I don't believe it's unrequited." Upon hearing this, Luna's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Harry, whose eyes quickly darted away to avoid being caught.

"MERLIN! Will you hurry up and ask somebody before I go gray?" yelled Angelina from across the circle. Everyone jumped and turned to look at her. Rubbing his ear, Fred winced and turned towards her.

"Jeez, woman! We don't want me turning out like ol' Georgie, now do we?" He jested, pointing at the hole where George's ear should have been.

"Oi! I'm right here!" George remarked jokingly.

"Hey Katie, truth or dare?" Harry said in an attempt to diffuse the imminent joke-off.

"Dare."

"I dare you to polyjuice as Snape for the next hour," Harry cackled evilly. The room suddenly popped a cup of polyjuice potion and a flask containing what could only be a strand of Snape's greasy hair onto the middle of the rug.

Katie looked at the cup of polyjuice potion and the flask and grimaced. She glared at Harry before pouring the hair into the cup, residual grease and all. She said a final "goodbye everyone" and with that she downed the potion. Her skin bubbled and morphed until she turned into everyone's worst nightmare: SNAPE! Neville trembled with fear.

"Turn to page 394," the Snape look-alike drawled in a scarily accurate impression of their potions professor.

"OOH!" the twins squealed in an uncharacteristic manner. "Go knock on Snape's door and introduce yourself as his long lost twin," they said together. A door appeared that led to the hallway in the dungeons. Katie knocked on the door to Snape's chambers as everyone hid. Snape opened the door and stood stunned as he took in the sight of his doppelganger.

"Good evening," fake-Snape sneered. "It has become apparent to me that we are long lost twins. My name is Cleavus Snape, although I tend to go by just Snape. I am mastered in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have heard that you have a mastery in potions. I myself am quite proficient in the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, although I just cannot see the appeal."

It was at this point that the original Snape fainted, and at seeing their toughest teacher faint the students could no longer hold in their laughter. The door then pulled them all back into the room before any of them could make a run for it. Katie's skin bubbled once more before she returned to her original looks, just as their laugher was dying down.

"Neville," Katie gasped out, "truth or dare?"

"T-truth," he stuttered out.

"Who was your first kiss?" Katie asked. Neville blushed and looked shyly over at Hannah who giggled and gave a small wave. Nobody looked too surprised as the two had been dating since just after the war had ended.

"Truth or dare Pansy," Neville asked, being the first to ask a Slytherin.

Pansy looked surprised at having been asked, but confidently answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair puce for the next week," said Neville. Pansy muttered darkly but grabbed her wand and quickly charmed her hair.

"Happy?" she grit out as everyone laughed.

"Yes!" he managed to get out through his laughter.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Dare," he answered. Pansy smirked wickedly.

"I dare you to take a body shot off Draco."

Both Blaise and Draco scowled at this while a bottle of firewhisky popped into existence in the middle of the circle, but Draco obligingly pulled off his shirt. All of the girls' eyes lit up at this sight, but none more so than Hermione's, which Draco noticed and smirked at. Hermione quickly rearranged her face into a scowl that Draco pretended not to notice. He lay down while Blaise reluctantly opened the bottle. Blaise poured a shot into Draco's bellybutton. He hesitantly leaned down towards the alcohol, glancing over at Pansy questioningly who nodded at him to continue. Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly slurped up all the firewhisky in Draco's bellybutton, who squirmed at the odd and slightly ticklish sensation. Hermione and most of the girls nearly drooled at the sight in front of them, while the boys just blushed and looked away awkwardly. Blaise quickly pulled away as soon as he was done and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve while Draco sat up and shuddered in revulsion. At seeing the dazed looks on the girls' faces, however, they both smirked.

"Did we… _satisfy_ the dare?" Blaise asked while still smirking.

"Yeah sure," Pansy murmured distractedly, making the boys' smirks larger.

"Truth or dare Lavender?" Blaise asked.

"Huh?" Lavender asked, still dazed from the 'performance' earlier. "Oh, um, truth," she answered shaking her head to clear it.

"Who was your first crush," Blaise asked disinterestedly.

Lavender blushed and meekly answered, "Theo." Theo's head shot up.

"Me?" he asked surprised. She nodded her head. "Do you still like me?" Again, she nodded her head. "I like you too." Lavender beamed at this information.

"Hey Theo truth or dare," she asked. Theo looked confused at this sudden question.

"Truth," he answered nonetheless.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He beamed and nodded.

"Hey, Fred," Theo called without taking his eyes off of his new girlfriend, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," the prankster replied. Theo smirked like the Slytherin he was.

"I dare you to let Pansy give you a makeover." Pansy squealed while Fred, as well as the other boys, looked horrified and they all sent him sympathetic smiles. The girls, however, shared secretive smirks that no one noticed.

A door appeared near the corner that led to another room, containing a vanity with all the makeup a girl could ever need in front of a cushioned floral stool, a rack of stilettos so high even the girls shuddered, a walk-in closet filled with evening gowns and cocktail dresses, and a wall of accessories.

Pansy dragged Fred in, sat him on the stool, and then closed the door ominously behind them. Inside the room, Pansy began the torture… sorry, makeup. She applied foundation, fixed his eyebrows, applied smoky eyeshadow, a fierce cat-eye eyeliner, and bold false eyelashes to make them fuller, finishing the eyes with a layer of mascara to top it off. The blush was a pale rosy pink, only barely noticeable, and a pale pink lip gloss. Finally, she lengthened his hair with a charm, then curled it into large loose barrel curls. She took the hair at the crown of his head and pulled it back, securing it loosely with a sparkly crown made of silver inlaid with fake diamonds and sapphires.

The dress was midnight blue with a strapless sweetheart neckline, the bust filled in with silicone fakes. The top was fitted and ruched with sapphire and aurora borealis rhinestones, as well as silver and blue seed beads and sequins sewn to look like a branch with flowers on it. The bottom was made of a floaty material that looked like it was draped around the waist. The shoes were eight inch silver stilettos with a strap around the ankle to keep it in place. The only other accessories were a bundle of silver bangles and a simple silver chain around the neck with a small heart shaped pendant.

Pansy opened the door, making sure Fred was unable to be seen by their audience.

"And now," Pansy said in an announcer's voice, "for your enjoyment, I introduce to you… FREDERICKA!"

Fred's… err, Fredericka's head poked out of the doorway bashfully. Then, gathering all of his… her? ... Gryffindor courage, lifted his head and strutted out, feigning confidence and only stumbling slightly. The guys all clapped and wolf-whistled while the girls whooped and cheered. The newly dubbed Fredericka blushed and did a spin, the dress flaring out at the bottom. Finally, Fredericka took a mock curtsy and ran into the changing room, reappearing fifteen minutes later as himself again.

"Man, makeup is tough to get off," Fred remarked, "That took me ten minutes, and now my feet hurt like hell from the heels. How the fuck do girls do this all the time?!"

"Practice my dear Fred, practice," Hermione laughed.

"Well it's bloody awful and I'm sorry you all have to suffer through that. Anyways, truth or dare Hermione?"

"Dare," she replied. Fred raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded confidently. "Sure you're sure? I'm not going easy on you." She nodded once more and rolled her eyes. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. I dare you to chug two bottles of firewhisky, right here, right now." Two bottles of firewhisky appeared in front of Hermione, both the size of a muggle beer bottle. Hermione laughed out loud while the girls smirked deviously, and the boys looked at them all oddly.

"What's so funny?" the guys chorused. This just made Hermione laugh harder and the girls' smirks wider.

"Nothing. You'll see," Pansy evaded.

Hermione grabbed both bottles, one in each hand, and uncapped them deftly. She quickly downed the first bottle, making the guys gawk, then chugged the second bottle with ease. By this point the guys' eyes were bulging and were trying and failing to not look impressed. Hermione did not even seem the least bit tipsy. All of the girls started laughing at this sight.

"What—how… but—huh?" Ron spluttered.

"We've all been going out clubbing every Saturday since the war ended, and Hermione here has won many-a drink-offs," Luna explained between giggles.

"But that's been," Harry counted on his fingers, "Four months!"

"Yep," Hermione replied shyly, "We didn't want to tell you because we thought you would be made at us for hanging out with a Slytherin. But, they're really all that bad."

"Of course we're not," Draco scoffed indignantly, "Besides, us men have been going out for drinks every Friday for the past three months or so."

"Oh. Well then. Truth or dare Draco?"

"Um, dare, I guess?"

"I dare you to stand up on the Gryffindor table at dinner when we get out of here, get everyone's attention, place a _sonorous_ charm on yourself, and sing a song all about being a Gryffindor to the tune of ' _I'm a Little Teapot_ '."

The Slytherins in the room looked aghast at the suggestion while the rest of the room laughed uproariously. Hermione just smirked in satisfaction at Draco's open-mouthed expression. Pansy was the first to speak after shaking herself out of the dare-induced stupor.

"How the HELL were you sorted into Gryffindor, Granger? Are you sure you aren't a closet Slytherin?" Pansy exclaimed. Hermione just laughed at this, while everyone sobered. Well, all but Draco. He still sat with the stunned expression on his face. Finally, Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face, who finally came to.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" he screeched.

"Nope," Hermione said, popping the 'p'.

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!" she sang, "It was a dare."

"Grrrr," he growled.

"Oh come on. It's just a dare. Unless… no! You're scared!" Hermione taunted.

"Fine!" he barked. "I'll do it. Because _I'm_ not scared."

"Sure," she drawled. "Because that was _totally_ believable."

"Truth or dare, Luna?" he asked, unsuccessfully attempting to cut Hermione off.

"Truth," she said in her dreamy voice.

"What's your biggest secret?" Draco asked.

"Well," Luna began, suddenly serious and gaining the interest of everyone in the room, "I know that the nargles never took my stuff. It was my dorm mates. The nargles would never do that, not when I make sure to give them homes to live in." Her voice returned to its normal wistful state towards the end of her secret, but no one noticed, still in shock over her knowing it wasn't the nargles she always blamed. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"What?" Ginny blinked, "Oh, um truth."

"How many boys have you dated?" Ginny thought about the question for a few seconds.

"About… six? no seven. Hopefully eight," she added, looking pointedly at Blaise, who gulped at the sudden glares from her three brothers in the room.

"Who?" Ron grit out.

"Oh well there was Dean, Collin, Anthony, Justin, Zacharias, Harry, and Neville for a week or so while you guys were on the run," she answered.

"Are we talking about Thomas, Creevey, Goldstein, Finch-Fletchley, Smith, we knew about Harry, and the Neville here in his room?!" Fred growled, to Ginny's amusement.

"Yes, and you will not harm any of them because I started most, if not all, the relations. Most were reluctant, knowing they would be put on the Weasley twins' famous 'prank list'," She said, temporarily quelling their tempers. "Truth or dare Hannah," Ginny chirped cheerily.

"Truth," Hannah replied, despite the groans of disappointment.

"Too many truths!" one of the boys complained.

"Too bad! Anyways, Hannah, who is your biggest celebrity crush?" Ginny continued.

"Victor Krum," Hannah blushed. "I was so jealous of you at the Yule Ball, Hermione, but I only liked him for his quidditch skills anyways." Hermione blushed at this, while Neville looked as if he would learn how to fly and play quidditch just so he could her say that to _him_.

"Angelina, have you ever been in love? If so, to who?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I have, and still am," she said, gazing adoringly at Fred, who gazed lovingly right back. "I love you, Fred," she professed, not for the first time.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Fred replied. All the other girls cooed at the sight of the famous prankster being so sappy with his girlfriend. Angelina beamed while Fred just grinned with a surprisingly light blush dusted his cheeks, instead of the famous Weasley red.

"Truth or dare, George," Angelina questioned, not taking her eyes off of Fred's.

"Dare," George said.

"I dare you, to let Fred give you a tattoo on your back with a Sharpie©," she said, finally tearing her eyes from Fred's to look at his twin. A black Sharpie© popped into existence in the middle of the rug. Fred crawled to the marker and grabbed it, then crawled back to George who had already taken off his shirt and turned so his back faced the center of the room. Fred contemplated what to draw for a second before uncapping the marker and beginning to draw. When he was finished, he shuffled away so the rest of the circle could see it. The drawing was of a thick broom with two bludgers placed on top of and below the handle, right next to the bristles. The image was precariously drawn to be not too subtly suggestive. Everyone laughed, while Katie took a quick picture with the camera that appeared and gave the image to George to see, who also laughed at his twin's antics.

"Nicely done, Freddie-boy!" he praised.

"Was that everyone?" Hermione asked, picking up the instructions.

"I think so," Neville replied.

"Well, what game's up next?" Blaise asked Hermione, who was looking at the list.

 **A/N: Links to the dress and crown are on my profile!**


	3. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. *sigh* Poor, poor, not-Harry-Potter-owning me :(**

 ****Order of the Circle (clockwise): Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Blaise, Luna, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Theodore, Hannah, Draco, and Pansy**

 _Last time:_

" _Was that everyone?" Hermione asked, picking up the instructions._

" _I think so," Neville replied._

" _Well, what game's up next?" Blaise asked Hermione, who was looking at the list._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

"According to Headmistress McGonagall's list, we have to play Never Have I Ever," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Does everyone know how to play?"

Again, all the girls nodded with smirks plastered on their faces. The boys just looked lost. Lavender sighed and began to explain the rules. It seemed she was resigned to the fate of explaining _all_ the games to the boys.

"This is usually a drinking game, but I doubt McGonagall wants us to get drunk so… we can play with butterbeer since that's not strong at all. Each time someone says something you have done, take a shot. Each person takes a turn, saying 'Never have I ever' blah blah blah. It doesn't matter if the person has done it or not, it's just more fun if they haven't. Then it's the person to the left's turn. Understand now?"

The boys all nodded the affirmative. A shot glass full of butterbeer appeared in front of each person.

"Who's going first?" she asked the room in general.

"I will!" Ginny exclaimed. "Never have I ever run through the Gryffindor common room naked in the middle of night," she said smugly.

"Ooh you bitch!" Hermione growled with a smile as she, Lavender, Katie, and Angelina downed their shot. The glasses automatically refilled themselves.

All the guys gaped, but only the twins were eloquent enough to muster up a response.

"When did this happen?!" George spluttered while Fred simultaneously said, "Why were we not there to see?!" Angelina smacked her boyfriend while the others blushed.

"This was in the fifth year, when the pink toad was here. We had a sleepover and Ginny dared us to," Hermione answered George.

"And you didn't inform us of this… why?" asked Fred once again.

"Because, you're a boy. And we are girls. You are not allowed to see us at sleepovers. It's practically a law."

"Oh yeah?" Fred countered, "Says who?"

"Says the female population," Hermione deadpanned.

"Hmph. I believe it's your turn, Neville," Fred sniffed.

"Oh, um never have I ever… um…," Neville stuttered.

"Hurry it up, Longbottom!" Draco called.

"I'm thinking!" Neville yelled. "Got it! Never have I ever gotten a zero on a test."

Ron, Blaise, George, and surprisingly Hermione all took shots. Everyone stared at Hermione in shock, not caring about the others because, well, this is _Hermione_. She doesn't cheat on tests.

"What?" she asked annoyed at the attention. "It was in muggle school when I was eight. We had to write an essay and I got a zero because I didn't write nearly enough." At this the stares got disbelieving. "That zero made me write more than required for every essay since then, just in case, so it's impossible to give me a zero."

"Huh. Learn something new every day," Lavender remarked, "Anyways. Never have I ever made a video of me singing and dancing to a suggestive song in risqué clothing."

"You promised never to mention that!" Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all cried before taking a shot.

The guys' ears perked up at this.

"Oh? And did you tape said song and dance?" Harry ventured. In response, a DVD popped into the middle of the circle and, to the three girls' embarrassment and the boys' excitement, a flat screen television appeared on the wall along with the DVD player it was hooked up to.

Harry scooped up the disc and practically ran to the DVD player to put it in and press play. He then ran back to his seat as to not miss any of the video.

The video started, showing Ginny wearing ablack bra, black high waisted pants, white suspenders and black high heels. Her hair was all in curls.

 _Ginny:  
She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)  
(Stop and wait, wait for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)  
See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Luna was wearing a white bra, a long-sleeved lace cover-up that was as short as the bra, white high waisted booty shorts and white platform heels. Her hair was up in a sleek high ponytail.

 _Luna:  
She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave (Oooh yeah)  
(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 _Ginny and Luna:_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Hermione was wearing a black corset, a tight cheetah print skirt, and black stilettos. Her hair was straightened and was flying behind her while she rapped.

 _Hermione:  
It's Myx moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's 'Mione full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could go  
Batman robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it  
Queen 'Mione dominant, prominent  
It's me, Ginny, and Luna, if they test me, they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging, phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

 _(B to the A to the N to the G to the uh)  
(B to the A to the N to the G to the hey)_

 _Ginny:  
See, anybody could be good to you  
you need a bad girl to blow your mind_

 _Ginny, Luna, and Hermione:_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

 _Hermione:  
Yeah, I said bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang_

When the video finished all of the boys' eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and the trio of girls had their heads in their hands while the rest of the girls were smirking.

"I taped," Lavender bragged.

"I didn't know you could rap," Malfoy stated, baffled.

"Oh, um, *ahem* well… uh, thanks? I don't really, y'know, tell people about it," Hermione stuttered gracefully.

"Oh… well it *ahem* the video is um… it's very uh… very… pleasant?" Harry stuttered while shifting his robes, as Blaise and Draco failed to do. Luna noticed Harry's shifting and smirked to herself. Ginny's eyes, naturally drawn to Blaise, saw his predicament, and also smirked. Hermione looked towards Draco and blushed at the look in his eyes, but smirked as she slid her gaze to his lap.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" the three girls chorused unabashedly. The three guys' heads snapped towards the girl addressing them and blushed the Weasley red.

"Never have I ever kissed someone from of the same sex!" Blaise blurted in an effort to get the attention off him. Fred, Hermione, and Pansy took shots.

"Who'd you kiss, Pansy?" Ron asked.

"I kissed Hermione. We were drunk and curious. She's a good snog," Pansy finished, winking at Hermione, who winked right back as if to return the compliment. Pansy then winked not so discretely towards Draco, whose blush began to creep down his neck.

"So who'd you snog?" Hermione asked, pointing to Fred.

"I snogged Lee. It was after a quidditch win and I'd had one too many drinks and I was still high off the game," Fred shrugged.

"Good for you," Luna said. "Never have I ever kissed Harry," she said, changing the subject completely then downing a shot. Ginny also took a shot, but Harry took no notice.

"When did you kiss me?" Harry asked somewhat hysterically. "I'd hope I would remember that," he muttered, though everyone heard him.

"Right now," Luna stated calmly. She stood up, walked over to Harry, plopped herself in his lap, then promptly snogged him. After a moment she pulled away and walked back to her seat, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

"Wait!" Harry cried once he regained his senses, "Luna! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, Harry," she said as if speaking to a child. "That's why I snogged you, silly!" Harry beamed at this, while Luna just smiled back softly.

"Well now that that mushiness is over," Fred cut in, effectively diffusing the situation, "never have I ever had a crush on Victor Krum."

Naturally, all of the girls took shots, as well as Ron; no one was _too_ surprised at this because of Ron's blatant idolization in fourth year.

"Okay then, never have I ever been in a talent show," Angelina continued with the game. Hermione was the only one to take a shot.

"I was ten and there was a talent show at my school around Christmas time," she explained, "I signed up, and I ended up winning second place."

"What did you do? Who won first prize?" Angelina asked.

"I did a dance routine. I had done dance lessons since I was three, and I won all the competitions. It still baffles me that I lost to _perfect princess_ Regina George**," she spat the name venomously. "She was the most _popular_ girl in the school. She was the prettiest girl in school and all the teachers loved her. The kids all loved her, even though she was such a mean girl. I _hated_ her and felt like such a _loser_ compared to her. All she did was dress as a skimpy Mrs. Claus with her clique and dance provocatively to _Jingle Bell Rock_. My dance was graceful and had meaning and I won so many competitions with that routine. Then I went here and I never have to see that _bitch_ ever again!"

"Do you still dance?" Draco asked, then slapped his hand over his mouth in horror with wide eyes.

"Yes, sometimes, just to remind myself of how much fun it was," she answered.

"Okay then, now that that's over," George said, "never have I ever dressed up as the opposite gender."

Fred, obviously, took a shot, but so did Ron and Blaise.

"Were you dared, too?" Blaise asked Ron sympathetically. Ron just nodded in shame.

"Aw, poor babies," Katie mocked. "Never have I ever shot a muggle gun."

Harry and Hermione took shots.

"My dad wanted me to be able to defend myself," Hermione shrugged, "what's your excuse?" she asked Harry.

"I was a rebellious fourteen year old upset about Cedric's death. I went to a shooting range and learned how to shoot." Everyone looked slightly down at the mention of Cedric, but perked up when Theodore started his turn.

"Never have I ever gotten an O on an essay for Snape," he said. Hermione and Draco were the only ones to drink their shots.

"Never have I ever skipped school just for fun," Hannah said, taking her turn. Everyone took a shot at this, even Hermione. The boys turned to stare at Hermione in shock, waiting for an explanation.

"Us girls went to muggle London for a spa day," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Um… alright… It's my turn, isn't it?" Draco asked. The group nodded and Draco continued. "Never have I ever had a crush on a person in the rival house who is in this room right now." Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron drank shots. They all looked at each other, trying to gauge who liked who and if they still did.

"Hmm… I know who the girls like, but I will be grilling you boys in later games. Watch your backs," Pansy threatened. "Anyways, never have I ever dyed my hair an unnatural color." Pansy, Theo, and Ron drank a shot.

"I was just dared to dye my hair puce," Pansy said pointing to her hair, "What are your excuses?"

"I dyed my hair turquoise the summer before sixth year," Theo shrugged.

"Fred and George pranked my hair green stripes once," Ron said. "Anyways, your turn Harry."

"Never have I ever kept someone in a jar for four weeks," Harry said smugly. Hermione downed her shot.

"Dammit, Harry! We promised not to talk about that!" Hermione yelped.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, WOAH! I am feeling VERY left out right now!" Ginny cried. "Who did you keep in a jar? Why?"

"It was just after the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Hermione sighed. "I was trying to figure out how Rita Skeeter got her stories. When we were in the hospital wing after the maze, I saw a bug on the windowsill. It had markings around its eyes like Skeeter's glasses. I figured she must be an unregistered animagus, seeing as she wasn't on the list of registered people. I captured her and put her in an unbreakable glass jar with air holes so she could breathe. I told her that if she ever wrote anything bad against Harry or me, I would tell the ministry about her little secret. I let her out when we got back to London though. Draco overheard me telling Harry and Ron about it on the train. Said some really nasty stuff too, mind you."

"Sorry about that," Draco said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was a right arse back then, wasn't I?" Hermione just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I still am, but not nearly as much! You have to give me that!" Hermione shrugged in response.

"Never have I ever asked a part veela out," Hermione said to change the subject.

"Oh, come on!" Ron moaned before taking a shot. "Are you still making fun of me for that? That was traumatizing!" The Gryffindors just snickered in response, remembering the scene he made in the common room. "Fine. Never have I ever gotten a singing valentine from a dwarf." Harry scowled as he took his shot and Ginny blushed remembering the song she wrote.

"Next game?" Harry gritted out amongst the laughs of his peers. They all nodded, breathless from laughter.

 **A/N: Sorry about the description of the video. Not too good at that. It was supposed to be the official video for** _ **Bang Bang**_ **. I recommend just looking it up.**


End file.
